Shosuro Hyobu
Yogo Hyobu became Shosuro Hyobu by marriage. She was the acting governor of Ryoko Owari during the ruling of the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. Early years Yogo Hyobu born around 1078, City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 21 a nondescript daughter of a minor Yogo lord. She was average in appearance, and though she was extremely bright, her family was full of bright and sparkling daughters. Hyobu always took a back seat to her sisters, and while it did not bother her overmuch, she resigned herself to a life of mediocrity. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 46 Married She was a patient and intelligent girl. Hyobu was selected by Shosuro Akitada as his wife between all her sisters because she was a practical woman. They moved to Ryoko Owari, where Akitada was the governor. Housewife Hyobu had difficulty in childbirth, suffering three miscarriages and watching two children die before her first son, Shosuro Jocho, was born. The second, her daughter Shosuro Kimi, nearly killed her, so his husband arranged that they would have no more children. Akitada was a kind and caring man during the pregnancy, but out of it he was totally involved in his duties to the city. Taught A boring time followed, and several lovers passed in her life, Hyobu's demeanor became more similar to her sisters. Akitada to recover the marriage began to teach her about the city governance, as she requested. When her husband died in 1115, Jocho would become the next governor, but he was not interested and Hyobu was the regent. Governor Hyobu was appointed as governor of Ryoko Owari, and she wished that things not be “too corrupt” for the city, keeping the opium trade hidden, but she expended no effort eradicating it. The order in the city was maintained, by overlooking minor excesses of the kajinin, the corrupted firemen, supposedly keepers of the law in the city streets. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 47 Interests Hyobu worked on forging ties with the Ide family, and also to lower the Imperial Taxes. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 4 Lover? It was said that Hyobu's lover was her own brother in law, Shosuro Gobei. Demeanor Hyobu was a powerful, respected, skilled and feared governor. She was an intelligent woman who loved her children, her clan and more than that, she loved Ryoko Owari. She liked her city just the way it was, with dissent and disorder. She usually did not use violence, but the times Hyobu used it were brutal and extreme, destroying those not on her side. Opium War Hyobu led the Shosuro cartel, involved in all kind of opium activities. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 8 Hyobu was reported that the Soshi cartel had stolen her drugs, in a strike in which was seen the leader's cartel, Soshi Seiryoku. She got news that magistrates claimed that Bayushi Otado, son of the Bayushi cartel Bayushi Korechika, had ripped the Soshi off, which increased her confusion. Subtle suggested to strike on the Soshi and an assassin was sent to kill Watchful, the Soshi's frontman. It was the beginning of the Opium War. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 81-83 Fighting the Bayushi cartel Kimi was kidnapped by the Bayushi cartel as a hostage. After she was released Kimi went to the Ide family instead of her own. Hyobu did not know why she chose it. After the Shosuro cartel's central warehouse got burned down Hyobu rescinded Bayushi Korechika's license to store legal opium. She dispatched Jocho and a gang of Thunder Guards to seize the Bayushi cartel warehouse. Hyobu was reported Korechika had been killed by Jocho, alongside with all the Bayushi defenders. Surprisingly a Robai no Oni had also appeared in the fray, and before the battle ended it had fled toward the river. City of Lies: GM's Guide, pp. 85-88 Aftermath The Soshi cartel was nearly disappeared, the Bayushi had a new leader, Bayushi Saigo, and the Emerald Champion Doji Satsume removed Hyobu's charter to license opium farming and storage, with the acknowledgment of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju, who was uneasy with Hyobu being the primary opium lord. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 94 Fugitive Hyobu and her family fled when the Imperial Legions attacked Ryoko Owari led by Seppun Nakao, during the imperial retaliation after the failure of the Scorpion Coup. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 14 Many older citizens within the city remembered her rule fondly. Her calm, patient manner and even-handed leadership created an environment where virtually everyone could flourish, and it was generally regarded as a golden era in the city's history. Category:Scorpion Clan Members